A Love Story
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: David plans to sing a song to Katherine before she goes in for her heart transplant.  But he's having some trouble. Datherine David/Katherine from CP Coulter's "Dalton" fanfiction, in the Daltonverse
1. Chapter 1

A Datherine Love Story.

Prompt: David is planning a song to sing to Katherine because of her heart transplant. -SaleyHidesInCorners

* * *

><p>David Sullivan slammed his books on the coffee table in his room. The force of all the heavy texts hitting the table forced even David to wince.<p>

"David, what the hell, man?" David looked at his roommate in exasperation. "Seriously. Give me some warning next time. You nearly made me spill my coffee all over my psych book." Wes scolded his best friend as he went back to his work on the incredibly tidy desk, also similarly stacked with a mound of text books.

David sighed as response and surveyed his room. Every nook and cranny was spotless-or as spotless as a room previously inhabited by some crazy Windsor boys could be. He shot a hateful look at the right wall, eyeing down the foot-long streak of char black that was present. Of course, David, being David, had tried to clean that permanently blackened spot countless times out of stress and annoyance. A few similar marks were spotted along the same wall, though smaller, the second largest being only three inches. But he knew by now that those marks would never leave, no matter how hard he rubbed, washed, and did everything humanly possible to it. Dwight had even tried to use some weird thing on it to get the evil spirits out of the marks, and being unable to do so, vowed to never enter their room again.

They cleanliness of the room would have astounded any normal person, but for that person to learn that it was shared by two high school boys, most would think it utterly untrue and not believe another word of it. But somehow, it was the truth. David had been cleaning more than ever before because of all his stress. Midterm exams were approaching, and David being one of the topmost students in all of Dalton, he underwent copious amounts of pressure to ace-or nearly so-all his exams. A situation like this alone calls for plenty of stress-cleaning. But there was more than that, of course. The most dreaded night in all of Warbler-dom was coming up. Parent's Night. This had added enough stress so that he would only have to do as much as he had accomplished last week, cleaning-wise. But David still had something-_someone_-else to worry and stress his head about. Katherine.

Yes, for the past few years she had been battling heart problems, caused by him. He tried to shove that last bit out of his mind for good. But these heart problems had never been so severe before. The last time he visited her at the hospital, the doctor said she would need a heart transplant. This was the cause of David's stress, causing him to clean with a furious passion.

David sighed into the couch next to the book-laden coffee table and put his head in his hands, exhausted and stressed. The room had nothing left to clean. He had even gotten the _ceiling _yesterday.

Wes glanced over from his studying and looked at his roommate with a hint of pity in his eyes. He could tell David was under a considerable amount of stress-it showed in the tidiness of their shared room. He reluctantly left his psych book and sauntered his way over to David, sitting down next to him with a joking smile on his face.

"Anything wrong today, good sir?" Wes put on a cheesy fake British accent to show he was joking around. But David didn't take it as such. He gave Wes such a look of contempt that Wes nearly recoiled. David responded anyway. "There is nothing left to clean."

"I know."

"And I'm still stressed." David finished with a huff.

"I'm aware."

"Fat load of help you are."

"What are best friends for?"

"Best friends are for helping me with _this._" David pulled out a well-abused green notebook from the stack on the table and flipped it over to a page and handed it to Wes, looking only at the black charred marks on the far wall. Wes took the notebook gingerly, and examined the page. The top was labeled "For Katherine" under which was a long list of songs, most of them love songs. But some of these songs had caught his eye, being absolutely ridiculous beyond reason. Two, in particular made Wes question if David was just really stressed or he was on the brink of stress-induced insanity. David waited in silence for a minute before Wes finally responded.

"Friday by Rebecca Black and I Just Had Sex by the Lonely Island featuring Akon." David guiltily nodded his head. "Are you out for a wish of death?" A grimace in return. "Would you like to sing the Bed Intruder song while you're at it and make a medley?"

"No, actually. I wanted to do some really depressing ones or just ones that would not help one bit and maybe make a medley of Breakeven, Brand New Day, and Bodies." David snapped in response. "It'd be perfect you see. Hearts breaking unevenly, followed by an evil man gaining the courage to kill someone, and screaming "Let the bodies hit the floor" would make Kath feel tip-top, wouldn't you think? Utter perfection." Wes repressed the urge to laugh and David's great comeback. He would have in any other situation, but he could see that David was too miserable to have any of his ideas laughed at. David lowered his face into his hands again and slowly pulled his head back up, his hands pulling down on his features, making him look quite silly. "Wes, just help me think of a song."

"Dear Prudence."

"No."

"Highway to Hell."

"Ha-bloody-ha."

"Stutter"

"You're just thinking of random ones now."

"So what? You're Gonna Go Far, Kid."

"No, and it's not helping."

"Who knows? Maybe something I say will inspire you. 8 Years Apart." David snapped his head up in response to the last suggestion.

"That's it! Dave Days did a cover of Love Story. I'll do that!" David said excitedly to his best friend, seeing Wes smirking smugly back at him. "Oh, shut up, would you." Wes just widened his smile and didn't say a word in response.

Wes stood up and opened his arms wide. "Who's the best Best Friend ever?"

David rolled his eyes and grinned, indulging Wes. "You are."

"You know it." Wes spun around triumphantly and walked back over to his desk to continue studying his Psychology book and sat down to work, leaving his best friend grinning ear to ear at the coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

Datherine Love Story Chapter Two

PROMPT: David plans a song for Katherine before her heart transplant. –SaleyHidesInCorners

I hope you enjoy the last bit of "A Love Story". Please review!

* * *

><p>David Sullivan and Katherine Rivers strolled in a nice, small little park together, holding hands as they talked. Occasionally as they walked through, Katherine would lay her head down on David's shoulder for a bit, before speaking again, and having to pull her head away. David cherished these minutes when her head was on his shoulder still. He always thought that somehow, the way her head fit seems to be perfect-as if they were made for each other. As they walked along, David thought about his plan to sing to her, as she chatted quietly about Dobry, and how she won't be able to see all her girls for a while because of the surgery. Early in the day, David and Katherine had it worked out so that he could see her twice a week, and he would even be there when she got out of surgery, though he regrettably couldn't be there as she went in to it, as he wanted to. So today would be the last time he could see her before her surgery next week, and he planned to make it special-a day she would hopefully never forget. And though it might not be special to them, the Warblers would certainly remember it, too, because it was about to happen and they were going to have loads of fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Katherine strolled along with David on a winding path near a little creek, blooming tress all around them and birds chirping as they walked in the warming sun that caressed them. As she walked along, she held David's hand, never once letting go as she spoke or listened to him speak. This day was just so perfect.<p>

They approached a small picnic table and David stopped them, suggesting to sit down for a while and enjoy the sun. They went over and sat on the bench together, side by side, fitting together perfectly. David put his arm around her shoulders as she once again leaned her head into him, closing her eyes and smiling in bliss. "This is nice." She spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin the peace around them.

"You know what could make it better?" David whispered back, as she felt his cheeks move so he could grin.

"What's that?" Katherine responded in a normal volume now, excited by David's tone of voice.

"A bit of music." And with his last word, came a 'bum bum da da da da bum bum, bum bum da da da da da bum bum' of a voice, gently and precisely hitting the notes of the guitar, the sound seeming to come from a nearby tree. Trying to place whom was making the noises, and from where, she looked intently at the tree, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. At the last 'bum', David suddenly moved away from Katherine, startling her, and started singing with the sole voice.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the balls gowns_

_You see me make my way through the crowd_

_And say hello. Little did you know…_

_That I was Romeo and I was throwing pebbles, _

_And your Daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!"_

_And you were crying on the staircase, _

_Begging me "Please don't go."_

David stopped and from behind her, a single different voice came.

_And you said-_

All of a sudden, boys in Dalton uniforms started dropping out of the nearby trees, as many as five in a single tree, brushing themselves off quickly and approaching Katherine, making a misshaped circle around her as David took the lead from the gentle quiet and increased the tempo, with the boys making guitars, drums, basses, morphing the song into rock.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run."_

_I'll be the Prince and you'll be the Princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Now all but Wes dropped out as he returned to the gentle strumming notes, a few more coming in soon with drums and a bit more guitar, in a happy medium between the original sweet sounds and the rock beat.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_And we keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

'_Cause I was Romeo, you were a Scarlett Letter,_

_And your Daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me_

_And you were begging me "Please don't go."_

_And you said_

The Warblers came back in now with full force, having fun as they danced around Katherine as David looked solely at her while he sang.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting-all there's left to do is run."_

_I'll be the Prince and you'll be the Princess, _

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

_Juliet save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it is real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

A few of the Warblers came up before Katherine, now and started on a guitar solo, jamming out, pretending that they were playing it as they sang. Their faces were so contorted, Katherine couldn't help but to giggle, her smile never fading throughout the entirety of the song.

_Oh, oh. Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you is fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_You said "Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_Then I knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring._

David did indeed kneel on the ground in front of Katherine, a Ring Pop in his hands. He slipped it onto Katherine's finger and pulled her up off the bench, twirling her around so she danced around with the Warblers.

_And said, "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I'll talk to your Dad, go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

_Oh, oh. Oh, oh._

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

David dipped her down in his arms and kissed her after the last note, causing the happy Warblers around them to whistle and hoot as they congratulated themselves, David and Katherine both smiling into the kiss. David brought her back up so they Katherine could catch up with the boys and David could thank them for doing it in the first place. The Warblers started to disperse, presumably to get ice cream outside of the park in celebration of the well-done performance.

David and Katherine stuck around behind at the table, laughing and waving goodbye as the last of the Warblers walked off complimenting one another.

"Where'd you get that song from? I haven't heard it done like that before." Asked Katherine curiously as they once again headed down the winding pathway.

"Dave Days," David said, laughing. "On youtube."

"Well, I absolutely loved it, David. That was great." She said appreciatively. "Nice touch with the guys being up in the trees and jumping down. Oh, Reed wasn't up in one of those trees, was he?" She fretted over the incredibly clumsy boy.

"Oh, god no. That would be a disaster." David shook the image from his head and explained. "We had him hide behind a tree, instead."

Katherine stopped their progress then, stood directly in front of them, and took his free hand in hers. "I love you." She leaned in and kissed David deeply, unable to show him just how much she loved him.

"I love you, too, Kath." They both smiled at one another and leaned in again, sharing another deep kiss, holding hands in the warm sun. As they broke apart, David realized he didn't have one bit of stress.


End file.
